


I'm No Differet

by rs_peaches



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, fluff gtop soosun highschoolau markbam">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rs_peaches/pseuds/rs_peaches
Summary: In the city  of Seoul people are either known as Rich or low class. Jiyong lives with his older brother Minseok in the area for the low class, he is gay and literally his community accepts that ,he has two friends known as Sunny, and BamBam. While  Seunghyun lives in the upper class he is known for being bisexual and practically a oblivious and flirtatious player. One day he and his friends received a letter from the prestigious YG High for the upper class to join their school. What will happen on their journey through high school?.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One of my prehistoric stories that I'm cross posting I can't believe I wrote this almost 2 years ago

 

Kim Jiyong was a sweet nice innocent kid. His older brother Minseok protects him from any dangerous types of things. His mother and father don't live with them. Their father abandoned their mother and his mother died of illness. That was when Minseok was 10 and Jiyong was 5 . Now Jiyong is 15 and Minseok is 20 . He goes to Opjong High with his two childhood friends Sunny and BamBam .

They were in there third period when they were called to the principals office . They nervously walked down the hall. When they opened the door they saw their principal Mr. Bang waiting for them, He gestured them to come in.

"No need to be nervous , I got a email from YG high. 'the school for the upper class?!'

they thought they want you to attend their school ." Mr. Bang said . 'What! " they chorus "That's all , also you are skipping all your classes and leaving early for today, and I already contacted your parents about this ."

'This is weird, practically' Sunny thought

'YG,out of all the schools' BamBam thought

'I just hope we'll make it through the school year there' Jiyong thought.

 

When Jiyong got home he went upstairs but stop on his track when he heard weird sounds coming from Minseok's room " Hyung?" Jiyong asked his self as he knocked softly, a few seconds later the door open and his brother came out with sex hair and multiple wet hickeys on his neck.

Jiyong being the innocent well-being nervously asked the latter if he was hurt, suddenly a man from behind back hugged Minseok, Jiyong blushed endlessly noticing the man had no shirt on " H-hi ." Jiyong stuttered awkwardly "Hi." The man replied "Jongdae this is Jiyong, Jiyong this is Jongdae , my boyfriend." Minseok said "Oh, well it's nice to have you back hyung and nice to meet you Jongdae um, I'm going to go do my homework." Jiyong said, before he could completely walk toward his room he heard a soft "Nice to meet you, too" from Jongdae, hyung. He waved it off with a smile and scurried away.

He walked towards his room thinking about not to turned back, because for him it was really embarrassing forasmuch he just intrude his brother not knowing that they are having you know that kind of thing that man and man do. He took of his uniform and put on his comfortable clothes and put his bunny slippers, took out his things answering his homework even thou his tired of school but answered it ,knowledgably.

Jiyong had one more question to answer on his paper then he was done , without him noticing his sight was getting blurrier and his body is reacting to fall on his gestures and his surrounding were sloppily stops and unknowingly his head faint down to his desk and tiredly let go of his ball pen but little did he know he literally sleep due to tiredness.

Minseok came barging in and slow his postures when he notice his little dongsaeng is sleeping, he walked over to him, he crouched down and removed a hair strand from his younger brother's face " Oh, baby brother please don't ever change ." Minseok whispered before kissing his brother's forehead lightly, he sweetly plastered a soft smile and turn off his brothers lamp off and shut the door stilly.

 


	2. Tease

Jiyong woke up because of his loud ringing clock, he got up and stretched a bit before getting ready for his school. Minseok made him some breakfast and dropped him off along with his friends. When they enter the school they literally walked through the main office they're jaw dropped just looking at the office with amusement.

The floors were nicely polished , a big circular table sat neatly in the middle of the tiles with several white chairs with the floor under was a beautiful alluring velvet carpet , and a giant projector .

They nervously sat on a chair, the sweat is bushing out there forehead. Then a tall beautiful person, stand in there front or well known as the secretary asked "Are you Susan Soonkyu Lee, Kunpimook Bhuwakul , and Jiyong Kwon ?" The three replied with a "Yes " . The secretary gave them their schedule, and gave them a tour around the school , she explained that you live in a dorm with 1 or 2 people.

As they were walking they noticed that they didn't have a period together even once " How am I supposed to make it through the days here?! " BamBam dramatically said while Jiyong giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

They grudge their separate ways to go to their schedules.

When Jiyong opened the door all eyes were laid into him , he shyly walked in and introduced himself "Hi, my name is Jiyong it's nice to meet you all ." "Oh are you the new student? then, Jiyong you can sit by Mr. Choi , please raise your hand." The boy raised his hand slightly, high enough for the latter to see. Jiyong quickly sat down and the lesson frequently begin.

 

After awhile he felt as if someone was staring at him. And someone that someone was no other than Seughyun staring piercingly at him. "Hi." Jiyong whispered "Hey, the name is Seunghyun." He replied.

The class ended quickly , as people grabbed they're leftover things and begun living; but Jiyong was the only one who left, well absolutely not everyone .

He started walking out on his track when he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist from the back and pinned against the wall he looked up to see Seughyun.

The other leaned his face closer and closer, while Jiyong blushed a deep Crimson and a wide rounded eyes.

"You know, your pretty cute for a commoner ." Seughyun said as he slightly caressed the boys burning cheeks and slyly pecked his lips.

This made Jiyong blush even deeper (if that's even possible) "U-uh I-i should g-go n-now ." Jiyong awkwardly stuttered out. He scurried out of the room and went to the closest wall and slumped down and slam his head roughly. He suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder and he looked up to see his friends " Waoh what happened that made you like this?" Sunny asked. Jiyong explained what happened and his friends smirked "So you liked it." BamBam said with a brow up " N-no." His friends gave him a seriously face "Okay maybe I kinda liked it." He confessed."

Surprisingly, the bell rung signaling that class was about to begin and the trio rushed to their classes . The day ended extremely quick and they were called up to grab their bags for their room. As Jinyong was about to open the door he felt the doorknob twist. As it opened it revealed a smirking Seunghyun, Jiyong blushed and looked down .Top offered to help him with his bags , Jiyong suddenly accepted his offer . After settling in Top to take a shower. Jiyong was to busy fixing up his bed to notice Seughyun coming out with only a towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

He used this time to sneak up on him. When Jiyong got up he immediately back hugged him, making the latter stop dead on his track and freeze up while blushing again."Why are you so adorable?" Seunghyun asked Jiyong as lightly swayed them side to side . Jiyong slipped out of his grasp , grabbed his clothes, and ran into the bathroom. Seunghyun smirked why is he so cute? He thought , he sighed and laid down on his bed. Meanwhile Jiyong was trying to calm down his beating heart pounding loudly . Why does he do this to me ? Jiyong thought as he slumped down against the wall and took a deep long breath before releasing a big sigh.


	3. C.3

After Jiyong finished showering he went out to lay down in bed, he looked over his shoulder to see Seunghyun asleep, or at least he thought so Top was secretly still asleep. He walked over to where Seunghyun was sleeping. He crouched down to stared at his alluring face , as he was shyly staring he noticed how handsome he was. Then Seunghyun opened his eyes and pulled the latter into the bed with him, he nuzzled his face into the latter's hair.

Jiyong was blushing and tried to wiggle his way out from Seunghyun's tight girp but Seunghyun held him more closer, "Jiyong, can you sleep with me?." Top asked.

Jiyong just nodded his head. Soon enough they didn't notice they both sleep while Seunghyun's still arm tight Jiyong small gestures.

Jiyong woke up to see Seunghyun staring directly at him making his cheeks tinge a light pink, the other chuckled at Jiyongs cuteness.

He leaned in slowly inching his face closer to Jiyong's face , he gave him a small peck on the lips, then that small peck turned into a passionate kiss, Jiyong blushed as Seunghyun pulled away and stared at him " Virgin, definite virgin." Seunghyun mumbled, but Jiyong heard "Is that a bad thing?" He asked "No it's just a person who's never had sex." Seunghyun stated . Jiyong stared puzzled on what he's talking about "Um, S-seunghyun what's sex?." Seunghyun stared at him for a few seconds before explaining "See , when a woman loves a man or woman or vice versa ..." By the time Seunghyun was done Jiyong was blushing madly. He grabbed his cellphone and texted his friends;

I just learned about sex....why.... He typed and sent it to his friends and Minseok he immediately got replies 

Minhyung : who corrupted my innocent child ! 

Sunnyshine : WHAT I WILL FIND THAT PERSON!

BamBamboo : OMG ARE OK , ARE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE ! 

 

Our baby has been corrupted they thought . "Do you get it because if you don't ,I'm better with actions than words ." Seunghyun whispered in the younger's ear making him blush and shiver slightly. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Sunny and BamBam " YOU!" The duo screamed, Sunny was about to pounce on him and claw his eyeballs out but BamBam held her but "You corrupted him , you destroyed our baby, he was going into a sex free future." She yelled. Jiyong walked over to her and she immediately calmed down and pulled him into a monster bear hug asking him if he is okay , he explained what happened and that he's Seunghyun. Sunny turned around and said "Listen up Mr. here are some rules if you want to date my baby -"Sunny." Jiyong whined Sunny gave him a shush "to continue Rule #1 do not try to one night stand him #2 protect him from all pedophiles and predators and #3 Never and I mean EVER hurt him on purpose and intentionally." "Sunny we're not even dating." Jiyong said, Seunghyun wrapped his arms around the latter's waist "Who says where not?." He whispers in his ear. He turned him around

"Kwon Jiyong will you be boyfriend?" Jiyong just nodded his head and blushed Seunghyun smiled and pecked his plump lips "Aww." Sunny and Bam cooed " Go, away guys ." Jiyong whined , and his friends left giggling like school girls, Seunghyun noticed a little pout and kiss it away. "You have some weird friends." Seunghyun said "I know , but that's why I love them ." Jiyong smiled.


	4. C.4

Jiyong woke up to Seunghyun hovering over him. He blushed and looked away , Seunghyun tilted the latter's head to make him face him. He smiled and pecked his lips ,"Good morning Ji ." Seunghyun whispered in his ear , " Good morning Seung." Jiyong replied back with a smile . They got up to get ready for class . As they were walking to their lockers Seunghyun slipped his hands between Jiyong's, making Jiyong blush a little , when they reached Jiyong's locker he pecked his lips and left leaving him to look like a love struck fool . He was to busy daydreaming to notice his friends walking up to him . "Hey Jiyong! .... Ji~." BamBam said, he waved his hands in front of the latter , snapping him out of his trance "So , as I was saying hey Jiyong. " BamBam said " Oh, hi ." Jiyong replied " So who were you thinking about?" Sunny asked while wiggling her eyebrows "No one ." Jiyong lied as a blush slowly crept up . The bell rung signaling classes are starting . They walk into their class and sit in their chair . While Jiyong and Seunghyun were in class , Seunghyun kept leaning over and whispering things in his ear making him blush every time . One that made Jiyong blush the hardest was I love you , he felt as if his face was on fire , he hid his face in his textbook making Seunghyun silently chuckled hoping the teacher didn't hear . But she heard and saw everything, she was quite amused by this couple . Before Seunghyun was breaking hearts, and it's good that someone was able to keep his heart. The bell rung signaling class was over as they were at their lockers the announcement went of saying " Students who have Mrs . Lee for any period you can go out , due to her being sick and no substitutes can make it." As Jiyong closed his locker long arms wrapped around him , he blushed as he turned around and saw Seunghyun smiling at him . "So , I heard period is out so wanna go for some ice cream." Seunghyun asked "Sure." Jiyong said. They went to one not to far from the school, Jiyong got an strawberry ice cream , and Seunghyun chocolate. When they were eating some ice cream got on Jiyong's nose , Seunghyun leaned over and licked it off making the latter blush and lightly hit his chest . They had to go back due to their next period .


	5. C.5

Jiyong went into his last class , sulking slightly due to being away from his lover . Luckily class went by fast , as he was packing up he didn't notice someone behind him . He jumped slightly when the person groped his ass , he turned around to see Jisung a classmate . He leaned in " You're so hot ya know that . " he whispered in Jiyong's ear , he started trailing his hands around his body . The latter squirmed " Stop ." Jiyong whimpered out " Why, it's not like your in a relationship." He whispered in his ear. " What's going on here ." They both turn to see Seunghyun standing at the door , he pulled Jiyong away from him and wrapped his arms around him ." Who are you." Jisung asked " His boyfriend." Seunghyun replied coldly " Pft , please if you are then prove it." He said cockily " Ok , if I wasn't would I be able to do this ." Seunghyun asked , he tilted Jiyong's chin and pulled him into a heated kiss . He trailed kisses down his neck , and when Jiyong gasped at a certain spot Seunghyun immediately sucked on it making him slightly whimpered . Jisung stormed off and Seunghyun pulled away he muttered mine and dragged him to their dorm room. He locked the door and pushed Jiyong on the bed he started unbuttoning his shirt " S-seunghyun, can't this wait.. AH ." Jiyong maoned out as Seunghyun sucked on his neck , the latter groaned and pulled away . He looked to see him blushing a deep Crimson , he pecked Jiyong's lips and cuddled with him .


	6. C.6

Seunghyun woke up to the feeling of a pillow hitting his back "SEUNGHYUN WAKE UP!!!!!" Jiyong screamed like a five year old child , while repeatedly hitting him . Seunghyun groaned before mumbling " You're 15 but act like a 5 year old ." Jiyong giggled before rolling on top of the other showing him a big smile " Good morning!" Jiyong said happily " Let's go out today ." Jiyong suggested . Seunghyun nodded his before pushing the latter off him and getting ready . He dressed in a solid white shirt with jeans , and Jiyong wore a cute red and white striped shirt with black pants " You look so cute." Seunghyun cooed making Jiyong bush and smile . They walked out the door hand in hand and after a while Seunghyun asked "Where are we going ." "Somewhere." Jiyong replied with a goofy grin "And what's this somewhere." Seunghyun asked with a raised eyebrow "Secret." Jiyong giggled out " Okay ." Seunghyun said . As they got closer Jiyong stopped Seunghyun " Close your eyes, and cover them ." Jiyong demanded childishly , and Seunghyun obeyed .As Jiyong guided him he caught him peeking " No peeking ." Jiyong whined . After a while they made it there," Okay and look ... Now." Seunghyun removed his hand and saw a gigantic arcade "Let's go!" Jiyong said excitedly as he dragged the older in ." Oh, let's go racing , and go get as much tickets and buy the biggest toy here !" Jiyong beamed at Seunghyun " I swear it's like he aged backwards ten years." Seunghyun mumbled to himself. Jiyong was going game to came so quickly that Seunghyun had to catch his breath . " Look , dance dance revolution let's play . But the winner should get a prize." Jiyong said " Like what?" Seunghyun asked amusement evident " If win , like I will I get to pick out any toy here ." Jiyong said confidently " Deal , but if I win you have to give me a kiss ." Seunghyun said " Deal ." Jiyong said . After a while they finished , and Seunghyun won . He smirked while Jiyong blushed , " So , where is my kiss ." Seunghyun playfully asked , Jiyong quickly pecked his cheek making the latter slightly pout " No , I wanna proper kiss right here ." Seunghyun said while pointing to his , Jiyong slowly leaned in and soon enough his lips were on the older . Seunghyun deepened the kiss making him blush . When Seunghyun pulled away , Jiyong lightly punched him . They decided to leave and go home " Seung I'm tired can you give me a piggy back ride ." Jiyong whined , and Seunghyun decided to , surprisingly he felt like he was carrying a feather on his back . After a while he noticed that the younger had fallen asleep , Seunghyun chuckled and kept walking . Opening the door was hard , he had to balanced the younger with one hand while the other opened the door . When he got near the bed he gently laid the younger down as he went to shower . After a while he plopped onto the bed sighing , he turned and gave the sleeping teen a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Good night." Before drifting off to sleep.


	7. C.7

Jiyong was in his last period when his phone went off , luckily the teacher didn't hear . He swiftly pulled out his phone and checked it , he got a message from Sunny.

Sunnyshine : Me and Bam were thinking, that maybe we should hang out . 

Ji : Sure lets meet at my class 

Sunnyshine: What number 

Ji:2b 

Sunnyshine:Cool see you later 

Jiyong smiled and continued his work . After a while the bell rung , Jiyong quickly packed up he ran so fast to the door that he nearly knocked over his two friends " Yeesh, Ji slow down ." Sunny said . He smiled at his friends " So , where are we going ?" Jiyong asked excitedly " The bowling place ." BamBam replied "So , let's go !" Jiyong giggled and dragged his friends to the building. Once they reached the place they smiled as it brung back memories of their childhood. 

FLASHBACK 

The three 10 year olds playfully shoved one another as they walked to the bowling place "Here it is the holy grail of bowling places ." A small BamBam said as the other two stared in awe . As they walked in they were gaping , Colorfull lights filled the building , a mini arcade , a beautiful cafe there , and the lastest popular songs were playing. Kids running around, or bowling . BamBam showed the woman at the counter his card and she let him through ." I haven't seen you two before , here ,this is your pass ." The woman stated "And I'm Leena ." The lady finished , they caught up to their friend and played a few rounds and Sunny won . They walked home hands interlocked smiling . 

FLASHBACK END 

They pushed the door open and more memories came back , it felt as if they went backwards in time and they smiled and let out a breathy laugh . They looked up to see Leena at the counter , they walked up and smiled at her . She moved from behind the counter and engulfed them in a big hug " Gosh , look at you kids so big and beautiful, Sunny you look even more gorgeous than before, BamBam still do adorable, and Jiyong so handsome." She said making them flushed . They walked to the same alley they used every single time, alley #6 . They played till it was dark out , they walked out with smiles . They went to their separate dorms , and got ready for bed . Jiyong entered the room , immediately he was pinned to the wall . Before he knew lips were roughly placed on his making him gasp , he moved his lips in sync with the latter . He gasped as the person bit his lip gently, and the other shoved his tongue in Jiyong's mouth tasting every inch of his cavern . The person pulled away and through half lidded Jiyong noticed it was Seunghyun. Seunghyun stared at the younger , and was getting turned on by the younger's appearance . His eyes half open , lips swollen and glossy , and he was panting . He moved his lips closer to Jiyong's ear "Do you know how worried I was ." He growled , and he continued to attack Jiyong's lips leaving them swollen and red .


	8. C.8

Jiyong woke up the the sun hitting his face gently, he fluttered his eyes open and got up to stretch . He turned to his side to see Seunghyun in bed sleeping peacefully. He pecked the latter's forehead and went to take a shower and get ready . But, little did he know the older was awake and had something up his sleeve for Jiyong. As Jiyong started to the water he didn't hear the door open, as he went to grab his body wash he felt strong arms wrap around his waist making him jump " Good morning Ji ." Seunghyun whispered in his ear making him blush a deep crimson on his cheeks due to the fact that he was stark naked in Seunghyun 's presence . He stiffened and mumbled a "Good morning." Back to embarrassed to turn around and say it to his face , this made Top chuckle . He loved how flustered and shy Jiyong would be when he was near him , "Ji , look at me ." Seunghyun said , the latter slowly turned around and looked away not wanting him to see his burning cheeks . He gently turned Jinyong's face and tilted his chin up so he could see the younger , he smiled when he saw how flustered he was . He pecked his lips and smiled at him and reconnected their lips "Why are you so perfect?" Seunghyun whispered while pulling away and somehow Jiyong's blush deepened . After the two finished washing up and got ready Jiyong wanted to take Seunghyun out to a place sacred to him and only his two friends and family know about . As they were walking there Jiyong noticed Seunghyun staring " What is it ?" He asked "Nothing it's that your so beautiful." Seunghyun replied making the younger's cheeks flush a light pink . "This is it ." Jiyong said Top looked to see a beautiful flower field, Jiyong ran into the field and started picking flowers to make a crown . Amused Seunghyun walked near him and sat down at his side , Jiyong finished and put it on the latter's head and let out a small giggle " So how do I look , handsome ?" Seunghyun playfully asked " Nah , horrible." Jiyong replied back playfully and ran away " Yah! " Seunghyun said as he chased the younger. He giggled and stuck his tongue out at Top and continued running . Sooner or later Seunghyun started gaining up on him, and when he was in a good enough distance between Jiyong he grabbed him making him yelp and spun him around . He gently laid the younger on the grass and hovered over him , he smiled at Seunghyun. They stared at each other for a while before Top slowly leaned in and pecked his lips , one turned into several and that led to a passionate kiss . " I love you." Seunghyun said as he pulled away from the younger " I love you too . " Jiyong replied with a blush tinting his cheeks.


	9. C.9

Jiyong woke up with light kisses peppered on him . He yawned and got up to stretch not aware of the person behind him. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist but immediately relaxed "Good morning Ji." Seunghyun said ,the latter turned around and pecked the taller's lips "Good morning Seunghyun."Jiyong replied with a smile. "I think we should go out today what you do think?" Seunghyun asked "Sure, where should we go?" Jiyong replied "Hmm, I was thinking about a nice picnic out in the school garden." Seunghyun said "Sure lets go, just let me get ready." The younger replied before grabbing his clothes and running off to get ready. Jiyong came out with a white donut hoodie with some black jeans and Nike sneakers , and Seunghyun wore a navy blue tank top with jeans . The tank top showed off Seunghyun's biceps and Jiyong couldn't help but stare " Like what you see?" Seunghyun said and winked making Jiyong blush"Shut up ." He mumbled blush deepening , the older chuckled before walking up to him and engulfing him in a hug and lightly swaying them side to side. "Let's go." Seunghyun said , while grabbing the picnic basket , and Jiyong's hand and walking out the door . They reached their destination in a matter of minutes , they opened the gate and walked through , Jiyong's eyes widen at the beautiful scenery . There was beautiful flowers everywhere with colorful lights , though they were dim due to the sunlight , there was archway made from leaves and flowers leading to a big beautiful fountain and nice metal tables and seats but, that was not all if you go far enough there is a gaint bush wall that actually had a grass floor and butterflies and birds would go in there . Top took him to the grass wall , and Jiyong looked at him like he was crazy . Seunghyun smirked before pushing the center revealing the area , and Jiyong loved it , he dragged Seunghyun and sat down staring at everything . He held his palm out when a butterfly came by and it landed on his palm before flying away. Seunghyun sat by him and opened the basket . "Sandwich?" He asked , the latter nodded and took one he took a bite and kept eating , he ended up getting mayo on the corner of his lips . Seunghyun leaned in and the latter leaned back until his back hit the grass "Y-yah Seunghyun w-what are you doing ." Jiyong whispered as he leaned closer. He closed his eyes and felt the older wipe the corner of his lips . Jiyong opened his eyes and stared at him "You had some mayo on your lips , and now you have something else there ."Seunghyun mumbled "What?" Jiyong asked "This ." Seunghyun said before connecting his lips with the younger , he kiss the younger until he was out of breath with slightly swollen lips "I love you." Seunghyun said pecking the younger's lips "I love you too." He said smiling .


	10. C.10

Sunny and BamBam's day - fluff gtop smut soosun highschoolau markbam - Asianfanfics

Third Person   
Jiyong and Seunghyun walk out of Jiyong's class hand in hand like always . Seunghyun never failed to make smile, even the smallest skin ship makes him feel like his breathe has been taken . The two walked out the classroom and went to their lockers . Immediately Jiyong looked to see a blushing fuming Sunny and a blushing BamBam   
. He raised an eyebrow at the two curious on what happened "So what's up with you two ?" Sunny took a deep breath and told him what happened   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunny's POV   
I was walking to class and out of nowhere someone knocked into me making me fall . The person's book fell and my immediate reaction was to help them . After I grabbed all the books I looked up to see a tall pretty girl . I instantly blushed and bowed showing that I was deeply sorry . After she put her things away she started moving closer while I moved back , as I was walking back I noticed nobody was in the hall . Then I felt my back press against a locker . I had nowhere to go. As she came near ,heat started rising to my cheeks . Next thing I new we were not even an inch apart. "You're cute ...shorty ." She said "My name is Sunny not shorty whatever you name is -" "Soonyoung, my name is Soonyoung." The taller said . "Whatever just leave me alone." I said "I won't leave you alone, but I'll let you go for now ." Soonyoung said . I walked away, but froze when I felt a hand smack my butt. I glared at the smirking girl . And walked to my class. And the best part is that she sits a row behind me , so I had to hear her all day . I was so angry and flustered that when class ended I was already out the door .  
Back to present   
"So what's your story." Jiyong asked the still blushing BamBam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BamBam's POV  
I had been staring at my crush Mark for literally the whole class period "Mr. Bhuwakul , do you know the answer." My teacher asked . Thank goodness I am good in math or else it wouldn't have got it so fast . "Wouldn't it be 42 square sir?" I asked "Yes that's correct." The teacher said before he continued on . I saw Mark smile at me , oh that smile, that smile that melted me inside out. I smiled shyly while a light pink blush dusted on my cheek . Time flew by and as I was about to leave someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the men's bathroom . I was slammed onto the wall and my hands pinned . I looked to see Mark staring at the me . I blushed and looked down finding sudden interest in my own shoes. "Bam, look at me ."Mark whispered in my ear . I looked up and immediately felt lips press up on to mine making me gasp and freeze shocked by the latter's action. Soon after a while I melted into the kiss and grabbed at his shirt . Mark licked at the my bottom lip asking for entrance , and I slowly let him in . But Mark decided to be impatient and shove his tongue in my mouth making me whimper ,he pulled apart and smiled at me . "A date at 7 tomorrow what do you say ?" Mark asked. I shyly nodded and dashed out the bathroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to present   
"Wow, quite a day you guys had ." Jiyong said, and the two nodded "Well I'm going to my room, peace." Jiyong said and walked away.


	11. C.11

BamBam frantically searched through his closet looking for something to wear for his date . Clothes were all over the room , making it look like a tornado had hit the room . "Whoa!" His roommate N said as he walked through the door "What happened ?!"N said shocked . "I have a date but I don't know what to wear ." BamBam sighed out . Immediately N started looking through the scattered clothes , making the other boy confused. "Here, try this." N said and handed him a graphic Tee and dark blue jeans . "Thanks." BamBam said as he went to the bathroom to get changed . He looked in the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom and walking to the door "See ya later ." He said to N before leaving . Sooner or later he arrived at Mark's room , he took a deep breath and knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a topless Mark. BamBam started blushing and immediately looked down "Oh, hey you're already here, I just gotta find a shirt. You can come in if you want." Mark said and all the boy could do was nod too flustered to speak. The two walked in the room as Mark was grabbing a shirt BamBam sat there awkwardly not sure what to do . Soon Mark had a shirt on and they were leaving the room. Mark decided they should walk which BamBam was fine with. "You look nice ." Mark complimented , making BamBam blush once again "Thanks." He said . Marked moved closer to BamBam and slowly laced their fingers together connecting their hands together. Mark smiled at BamBam's reaction the boy's cheeks flushed red by the sudden movement. "So.. Where are we going ?" BamBam asked "We're already here ." BamBam looked to see a empty fair ground. "How come no ones here ." BamBam asked " I reserved it only for us." Mark said . Suddenly BamBam felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder "Ready ?" Mark asked and Bam nodded . Throughout the day they went on rides , played games , and ate . By the time they were leaving both of them were holding cotton candy , and stuffed animals. They reached Mark's room , they threw everything on the bed and sighed out . Mark turned to face BamBam , his eyes met with the latter's . They stood there. Staring at each other , Mark moved closer to BamBam till there was no gap left . Mark's eyes traveled to his lips and back up to BamBam's eyes . Then Mark started leaning in closer to the younger, his lips getting closer to BamBam's . Sooner or later lips were on lips. BamBam blushed a tinge of pink but returned the kiss. Soon the innocent kiss turned into a heated make out. He pinned BamBam up against the wall along with his hands . Mark cupped the boys face with his free hand and made the kiss deeper making the younger whimper . He pulled away and stared at BamBam loving what his state . His cheeks flushed red , lips swollen and glossy , and he was panting . "You can sleep in my room with me tonight if you want ?" Mark asked , BamBam just nodded his head and laid on the bed . Mark grabbed two sets of clothes , throwing one at BamBam and walking to the bathroom with other. After Mark finished showering and putting on his clothes , BamBam went in . He came out wearing a blue oversized shirt and black boxers, making him look cute. He laid next to Mark and turned to face him , and the boy wrapped his arms around BamBam's waist and brought him closer. "Bam , will you be mine?" Mark asked BamBam looked at him before muttering a shy "Yes." Mark chuckled before capturing the latter's lips in a kiss . It was a sweet gentle kiss , made with 100% love and passion. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms .


	12. C.12

Sunny's POV   
I was at my locker with Ji and Bam when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder I blushed when I realized that it was Soonyoung. I looked to see Jiyong and BamBam wiggling their eyebrows , I shot them a death glare before turning to Soonyoung . I looked down, too flustered to face her " What do you want?" I murmured to her . "What , you don't want to see me anymore ?" She asked . She pulled me closer to her making my blush deepen " Maybe , maybe not ." I replied . She giggled and patted my head before walking to her class "So, are you two a thing now ?" BamBam asked me . "She wishes." I muttered before storming to my next class leaving my two male friends confused.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
BamBam's POV   
I was the last person at our locker due to the two leaving for their period . When I felt hands around my waist I smiled and turned to face Mark, he pecked my lips before bringing me closer to his chest "Wanna , skip this period to go out to visit at my Mom's restaurant ?" Mark asked me " I'm not sure , what if we get caught?" I asked . "Then I'll take take full responsibility for it ." He said. "Okay I guess." I stated and we started walking there . When we got there we were greeted by his Mom " Oh, who's this cutie ?" His mother asked before pinching my cheeks. My cheeks flushed pink , and she pulled back "This is my boyfriend Kunpimook , Bam this is my mother ." Mark said "Hi ." I replied shyly, nervous to meet his Mom "Chorong, come her ." His mother called . A woman in her 20's came out "Come say hi to Mark's boyfriend." "OMG, HE IS SO CUTE! Hi I'm Mark's sister Chorong." She squealed out .My cheeks turned Crimson due to all the compliments "Aww ,he's even blushing. Mark, you better keep this one for a long time ." "I will ." He replied." Hey , do you wanna see Mark's baby photos !" She asked "Noona NO !" Mark shrieked "Oh I would love to." I replied with a smirk , and she went to get them . "I hate you." He mumbled " Of course you do." I sarcastically said before wrapping my arms around his neck and pecked his lips .


	13. C.13

Jiyong woke up with the sun hitting his face, he blinked before opening his eyes to see a sleeping Seunghyun. He smiled and giggled thinking about a whole summer with him , all of a sudden he saw Seunghyun open his eyes and raise an eyebrow " What's got you all smiley." Seunghyun asked " Oh nothing." He replied his cheeks flushing to embarrassed to admit it . Seunghyun asked him one more time but got the same response. So he resulted in tickling the answer out of the you . He started tickling the younger making him laugh "AH, SeungHYUN , HAHA STOP Ah PLEA-AHA OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK ." He laughed out making the latter smirk in triumph "I was thinking about us spending summer together ." Jiyong said before burying his face in Seunghyun's chest . The taller chuckled before petting his boyfriend's brown hair 'cute' Seunghyun thought and pulled him closer to his chest and sighed enjoying the smaller man's presence. "Seunghyun, you wanna watch a movie ?" Jiyong asked "Sure ." Seunghyun replied , Jiyong got out of Seunghyun's grasp making the older pout slightly he looked for a movie and he gabbed one of the most emotional movies ever created "Miracles in cell no.7 " he put in the movie and pressed the play button and he sat between Seunghyun's legs .  
Time skip to emotional part of the movie   
Seunghyun looked down to see Jiyong silently crying " Y'know, sometimes I wish I could be that little girl . I wonder what it feels like to have a father that would care that much for me just to see me everyday." Jiyong said before letting out a sigh " Do you wanna talk about it?" Seunghyun asked "Yeah , that would be nice ." He said . " My mom and my Dad had my older brother Minseok before me, and he told me that he was a terrible man , he was a drug addict, and a alcoholic , but my mother still loved him . Then they had me , but soon after my mother became ill but , my father decided that she could care for herself and left us . Our family tried to help out as much as they could by lending my brother money, teaching him how to care for babies due to me being there , and teaching him how to cook . She was sick for months before she passed away , but I was only a year old , we lived with our uncle until Minseok was old enough to get a job and a house . "Seunghyun turned Jiyong around so he was facing him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss . He swiped his tongue across Jiyong's lips asking for entrance , and the latter hesitantly let him in . He gripped Seunghyun shirt surprised by the feeling of his tongue tasting every inch of his cavern . Soon Jiyong pulled away and cuddled into the latter .


	14. C.14

BamBam woke up with arms around his waist and his face an inch from  
Mark's ,making I'm blush . He shook the older trying to wake the latter up but that caused Mark to tighten his grip bringing him closer . The proximity between the two was so low that if any head movement happened the two of them's lips would have brushed together. Then unexpectedly Mark leaned in putting his lips on the smaller male making BamBam blush and hit his chest " Yah , if you were awake just tell me instead." BamBam pouted when he pulled away , his cheeks darkening . Mark chuckled before resting his forehead on the latter's . After awhile BamBam got up to shower for the morning , he felt arms around his waist for the second time today and lips near his ear "Can I go I go with you?" Mark slyly asked , and BamBam could feel him smirking against his ear "N-no you can't , you byuntae ." BamBam stuttered out " Why not ? We're gonna have to see each naked sooner or later ." Mark whispered in his ear . Mark has a point BamBam thought " I g-guess s-so ." BamBam mumbled before walking to the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and got in and turned the shower on , he blushed knowing that Mark was right behind him " Bam , look at me ." The older said . BamBam slowly turned around and immediately started looking everywhere but Mark . He grabbed BamBam's chin and tilted his head making their eyes meet . After awhile the awkward atmosphere died down and they washed up , helping each other wash their back and hair . But when BamBam bent down to wash his legs , he felt a hand a hand slap his ass making him turn and glare at Mark . Soon they were back in the bed cuddled up in each other's arms. "Bam, you wanna go out today ?" Mark asked "Sure." It was later decided that they would go to an Aquarium . Mark wore a dark blue shirt and jeans while BamBam wore a white shirt that was covered by Mark's donut hoodie (which was oversized) and denim capris . They drove in Mark's blue Chevrolet. When they got there and went threw the door they saw so many things. One section had a bunch of fish tanks , another was showing fish documentaries , and there was a interactive section that taught you about the body parts of the fish and its purpose. BamBam stared at majority of the fish , while Mark stared at him literally the whole time , and while they were sitting and watching the documentary Mark faked a small yawn and stretched his arm out and rested it on BamBam's shoulder ( *cough cough cliché *cough cough) causing a group of girls to squeal slightly. That made BamBam blush and when they were walking back to the car Mark slipped his fingers between the younger's making him smile .


	15. C.15

Today was the one summer day everyone waited for . The big summer party . Now, this was a big deal to students because no teachers or the principle was there so that left them to do anything they want . The party usually began around 12 , and there would be food and drinks (maybe alcohol if a kid snuck it in ) and bands at there school would preform ( Sistar , SNSD , GOT7 , Seventeen , Monsta x , EXO , KNK , 4minute , 2ne1, Laboum , EXID , and CLC ) it was the day that everyone dressed the best . Seunghyun and Jiyong were getting ready and having small talk along the way to the party . The same was for the Markbam and Soosun couple . When they got there the could hear EXID performing their latest song L.I.E . As the party went on the dance floor filled with sweaty bodies and couples grinding on each other . Jiyong looked into to the crowd to see Sunny and BamBam grinding on Sooyoung and Mark the two looked at Jiyong and winking at him mouthing a' you can do it' . Jiyong blushed and asked Seunghyun if he wanted to dance getting a small nod before taking Top to the floor. He started out with shy hip sways but then started grinding on him sometimes he would rub his ass against the older's clothed crotch making Seunghyun grab his hips and growl in his ear .   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bam was doing the same only he would brush his hand over Mark's crotch and nip at his bottom lip. Mark would brush his lips over BamBam's neck and shoulder . Soon BamBam found himself pinned up against his room wall and the taller's lips on his , Mark cupped his asscheeks making BamBam hook his legs around the latter's waist Mark leaned in and captured his lips . Mark rubbed their crotches together getting a whimper in response Mark smirked and roughly grinding against him harder making him whimper, and moan cheeks flushed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sooyoung slammed Sunny against the stall before capturing the smaller in a sensual kiss . Sunny loosely wrapped her arms around Sooyoung's neck while the latter wrested her arms on Sunny's waist, Sooyoung trailed her hand up her body until she reached her breast . She gave it a squeeze Sunny released moan blushing immediately after, Sooyoung trailed kisses down her neck before sucking the skin on her neck. " Ah... Sooyoung... we ...c-can't .....ah ... do ...ah ..this ." Sunny panted out a whimper escaped her lips . Sooyoung sighed before pulling away . Both heading back to the dance floor.


	16. C.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oml this was my first time writing smut . It's so cringey beware

Seunghyun was out with his friend Taeyang when he got a call from Jiyong "Seung , I heard there was this party happening latter and I was wondering if we can go together?" "Yeah sounds cool, bye ." He responded and hung up . "Well I gotta go see you later once he realized what time it was it was near the time that him and Jiyong would go to the Cheesecake Factory. After the two went they got ready for the party . After a while Jiyong was going to the bathroom he bumped into someone causing their drink to spill all over their clothes "Oh, I'm so sorry-" Jiyong said with wide eyes the boy much masculine than him brought his hand back ready to hit the smaller boy . Jiyong closed his eyes , but opened his eyes confused on why he didn't get hit . He saw Seunghyun's hand tightly grasping the boys wrist "I advise you to not try hitting my boyfriend unless you want your family to be cut from the list Mr.Kim . "Seunghyun threatened as he released the boy's wrist and watched as the walked away . He cupped the shorter's cheeks and placed his lips on his lips making the Jiyong blush "God I can't leave you anywhere by yourself can I ?" Seunghyun said as he pulled away . The two decided to go back to their room . Seunghyun showered and Jiyong went after him . Seunghyun was on his phone when Jiyong came out . He didn't notice him until the younger sat on his lap , the taller put his phone down and let a low groan when he saw Jiyong's appearance. His hair stuck to his fore head cheeks flush from the steam and the shirt was Seunghyun's making it to big for the younger revealing his neck and collar bones. He flipped them over hovering over the smaller, his gaze on the boy. Jiyong cheeks turned darker flustered at Seunghyun staring at him. The taller captured the younger's lips in a sensual kiss .Soon he was trailing kisses down his neck . He knew he found his sensitive spot when the younger let out a small gasp and arched his back slightly, he immediately started sucking turning the smaller into a whimpering moaning mess "A-ah S-Seunghyun." Jiyong moaned out as the man on top sucked harder on the skin leaving vivid red marks on his neck . Seunghyun pulled away admiring his work . Jiyong's lips were swollen ,cheeks flush , pupils dilated, eyes hooded and panting . Seunghyun pulled the younger's shirt off while removing his . Soon both of them were naked and Jiyong cheeks became Crimson as he looked away , the latter trailed the kisses down the younger's chest , he latched his lips on the others nipple while he played with the other making him whimper . He took turns abusing the nipples before trailing kisses down his body . He looked up at Jiyong and the younger smiled "I'm ready ." "Okay , but I have to prep you ." Seunghyun grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his fingers . He put his first one and he groaned the latter's walls tight around his finger he added a second finger and Jiyong whimpered at the burn and Seunghyun slowly moved his fingers in and out stretching the latter . He brushed against the smaller's prostate making the boy underneath cry out and arch his back . "W-what was that ?" Jiyong asked and Seunghyun responded with "That's your prostate it a spot that makes you feel good ." He repeatedly hit the spot making Jiyong moan and cry out Seunghyun's name . Soon the man pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock , he lined himself with the latter's hole before slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Jiyong held back a scream as his eyes pooled with tears, the man on top kissed his lips trying to distract him from the pain . After awhile his walls relaxed around the manhood " Move ." Jiyong whispered and Seunghyun moved in and out slowly . He started speeding up the pace of thrust soon the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin , moans and grunts . "A-ah SEUNGHYUN THERE AH ." The younger cried out as he started to abuse his prostate. Seunghyun put the latter's legs over his shoulder , practically folding him in half as he he pounded into him . Jiyong felt a weird feeling pooling in his stomach "S-seunghyun I feel weird l-like I need to pee ." The boy whimpered out "That means your close, so am I ." Seunghyun grunted out , Jiyong let out a cry as he came hard all over him and Seunghyun. Seunghyun groaned as the younger boy's walls clamped down on his cock , and he came with a long groan . He pulled out of him and collapsed next to him , he grabbed a rag and cleaned the latter up . He wrapped his arms around Jiyong's waist , his chest pressed up against the smaller's back .


	17. C.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fucking arkward porn

Mark and BamBam were watching tv when Mark's phone went off . His friends Got7 were calling . They invited him to go out and get something to eat , he asked if it was okay if BamBam could come and they were cool with it . They got dressed , went out and met up with his friends. They were eating ice cream when Yugyeom offered BamBam some of his ice cream .The older took some from the spoon and offered the younger some of his . The two were became close during the time almost too close in Mark's opinion . They were very affectionate to each other ,unaware of the jealous boy behind them . The older man lost it when Yugyeom caressed BamBam's cheek on accident making the boy blush . He grabbed the boy dragging him to the car and getting into the driver's seat and as soon as the younger got settled in he started driving. The boy stormed passed the confused BamBam, too pissed , the smaller ran after and when he caught his arm Mark pinned him to the wall"Mark , what's wrong." The younger asked " You seriously don't know what's wrong, the way you and Yugyeom were acting towards each other." Mark growled "So , why does it matter he was just being nice ." "Yeah because nice is being intimate to a taken man ." "I don't see what's wrong -." The latter was cut off when Mark slammed his lips on his . " You're mine these lips are only for me to kiss. " he pecked the boy lips , and hovered his lips over the younger's ear "These ears are only allowed to hear compliments from me ." He trailed kisses down BamBam's neck " Your neck is only supposed to have my lips on it biting and marking the skin ." He said as he made hickeys on the boy's neck receiving small whimpers and moans ." And this body is only for me to see , to pleasure, to destroy ." The boy finished before unbuttoning the boy's shirt and taking of his and reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss . He grabbed the latter thighs and BamBam hooked them around Mark's waist as the older took them the room . Mark laid the boy on the bed before striping the two of them and BamBam blushed and looked away . The older trailed kisses down the latter's chest and latched his lip on a nipple causing the boy under him to writhe as he teased and played with them " Mark ..hng..please." The latter whined out , he needed Mark so bad . The older pulled away before grabbing the lube and coated his fingers. He inserted one in and he groans as the younger greedily sucks him in and he added a second finger in and started moving . Mark groaned at the sight off BamBam . His eyes lidded , pupils dilated ,cheeks flush , lips swollen and parted letting out moans , whimpers and whines , neck and chest marked with hickeys in various sizes and colors and his chest heaving up and down slowly. "Mark I'm ready ." The younger panted and Mark pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock and lined the tip to the latter's hole before pushing in halfway and capturing the younger's lips in a kiss, trying to distract him from the pain , swallowing every muffled cry . After the boy adjusted he rolled his head signaling he was ready . The thrust were slow at first but Mark sped now pounding into the boy " M-mark ... Ah . .....Hng .. Please ........ Ah..faster ." The smaller moaned out . The boy grunted as he thrusted into the boy at an animalistic pace , while folding him over and slammed into the bundle of nerves " AH M-MARK .. THERE AH PLEASE." the younger cried out his prostate was abused the younger felt his stomach coil and uncoil as he felt his release " M-mark I-I'm close, ah I'm coming AH ." The boy came with a loud cry of Mark's name cumming all over him and Mark . Soon the older was coming he let a groan of the latter's name as hi spilled his seed in the younger. Before pulling out , and cleaning him and a already asleep BamBam . He wrapped his arms around his waist as he pulled the covers over them .


End file.
